Okami of the dead
by Seky
Summary: la historia gira en torno a Okami Seky, un NEET que se pasa todo el dia en su ordenador mirando animes y jugando videojuegos, las cosas cambian para el un dia que mientras chateaba con un amigo virtual, este lo convence de salir al exterior, seky saldra al exterior para darse cuenta de que una pandemia de zombis esta atacando la ciudad y tiene que sobrevivir! sekyxharem(proximo)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 0 Introduccion

Mi nombre es Okami Seky tengo 16 años de edad y soy un NEET….

Esta es la historia….de cómo me volví un NEET.

Desde mi nacimiento hasta la edad de 5 años, conviví la mayor parte del tiempo con mi hermana Okami reka(mayor por 2 años), no teníamos madre, al parecer ella nos dejó con nuestro padre cuando yo nací, así que no la conocía, nosotros no teníamos problemas, éramos como todos los hermanos del mundo, nuestro padre nos obligó a practicar kendo desde que teníamos 5 años.

Nuestra relación se vio afectada cuando nos enteramos de que en realidad no éramos hermanos, al parecer nuestra madre tuvo una aventura mientras estaba casada con nuestro padre…y yo era el hijo bastardo sin padre, yo y mi hermana tuvimos problemas pero con el tiempo logramos superarlos.

Cuando yo tenía 10 años mi padre murió, dejándonos a mí y a mi hermana solos, desde ese día tuve una gran depresión. Mis notas bajaron, deje de tener amigos, deje de salir e incluso un día a los 12 años tuve la intención de quitarme la vida, que puedo decir era un chico tonto.

Pude superarlo gracias a la ayuda de mi hermana, pero después de ese incidente me adentre en el mundo del Anime (*-*) y me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, el anime me salvo la vida por así decirlo, mi hermana me sugirió que intentara de nuevo convivir en la sociedad, lo intente e incluso conseguí nuevos amigos.

Cuando tenía 14 años, le confesé mi amor a la chica que me gustaba, en ese entonces estaba seguro de que ella correspondería mi amor,… estaba equivocado.

Ella me rechazo, dolió mucho la verdad, no dolió el hecho de ser rechazado, si no que me rechazo por ser un "Otaku", estaba desconcertado no entendía por que el hecho de ser un "otaku" hiso que ella me rechazara.

Después de eso, con mis ahorros compre un nuevo ordenador, y me encerré en mi habitación e incluso hoy en la actualidad…..

Aún no he salido de mi habitación en 2 años

FIN DE LA INTRODUCCION

Una pequeña introducción del personaje principal de mi nueva historia, espero me sigan en mi nueva historia.

Esta historia no está relacionada con ningún anime o manga, es completamente mala historia, personajes y trama (bueno tal vez eso no) se me ocurrieron amí.


	2. Inicio

Capitulo 1** Inicio**

Mi nombre es Okami Seky,soy un NEET

Me encuentro frente a mi computadora mirando las actualizaciones más recientes de los animes que sigo, llevo 2 año sin salir al exterior, la verdad ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea seguro salir, tal vez paso algún tipo de pandemia y yo aquí sin enterarme jajá.

Mientras estaba mirando anime escucho un ruido a fuera de mi habitación, voltee a mirar debajo de la puerta y pude ver la sombra de 2 pies, quién es? Tal vez de verdad hay una pandemia y vienen a matarme!

No que va es imposible

Reka: nii san!, te dejare la comida aquí en la puerta

Ohh claro por poco olvido que tenía una hermana

-"si, gracias por la comida"

Reka: me voy a la escuela, cuídate nii san

-"seguro"

La verdad estoy un poco preocupado, tal vez reka quiera convertirse en un NEET también, no eso no es su estilo, como sea seguiré con lo mío, tomo mi vaso con soda y comienzo a beberlo mientras miraba las actualizaciones, una en particular me sorprendió tanto que escupí mi soda

"que es esto!?"

Eran noticias acerca de que la 2da temporada de mi anime favorito seria cancelada

"noooooo porque me pasa esto ami"

Me siento fatal, tendré que unirme a un chat para criticar esta noticia, veamos mmmmmmm, listo, lo encontré, una sala de chat acerca de este anime

Que extraño, solo hay una persona aparte de mí, bueno iniciare la conversación

"ola, a ti también te desagrado la idea de cancelar la 2da temporada?"

Tardo un segundo en contestar-si, me siento fatal- al fin alguien que me entiende

"es verdad…es uno de los mejores animes que he visto no entiendo por qué lo cancelaron"

-si lose, estuve investigando y descubrí que fue por culpa de que alguien que los denuncio por "contenido inadecuado"

Contenido inadecuado?...ES ENSERIO!

"como pueden llamar contenido inadecuado a una obra maestra, el ecchi en este anime es solo para fanservice, no puedo creerlo"

-lo mismo pensé, es una tontería

"peor que una tontería, es una estupidez"

Y así pasaron unas horas, yo y mi nuevo amigo virtual nos la pasamos criticando a los idiotas que cancelaron la temporada de nuestro anime favorido, todo iba genial hasta que me pregunto..

-oye, me caes bien ¿podemos conocernos en persona?

Eh?...conocernos es persona…NO imposible…recházala!

"perdón pero preferiría que nos mantuviéramos así LOL"

-por qué?

Mierda! No tengo una contra medida para esto, no puedo dejar que me conozca, rápido! Busca una manera

" la verdad…soy un NEET"

Mierda termine por decírselo…que soy, un idiota!?

-ohhh…

Mierda lo sabía le he espantado

-no importa quiero conocerte aun asi

Eh…que es esto!?

-si eres un NEET solo es cuestión de vernos en un lugar no muy publico….verdad?

Que está pasando…por qué esta persona no me odia, que es esto!?

-veamos son las….4 de la tarde…nos vemos en el parque cerca de la preparatoria Sakura...te parece bien a las 7?

Por qué…por qué es tan insistente. No importa solo recházala!

"está bien"

Pero que mierda!Mano mía! Me has traicionado

-nos vemos haya!

Ah! se desconectó….mierda que he hecho!

Bueno no importa dijo que alas 7 aun me queda algo de tiempo para pensar que hacer….Mirare anime!

"todas las respuestas están en los animes…tiene que haber algo, lose"

Después de ver anime durante 2 horas y media, voltee a ver el reloj para darme cuenta de que eran las 6:40

MIERDA! Se me hizo tarde, rápido ponte cualquier cosa y sal!

Espera!

Yo…..salir….a la sociedad….

Sabía que algo estaba mal….no puedo salir…es decir no he abierto esta puerta hace 2 años…sin contar las veces que la abrí para tomar la comida de reka….no he salido

"tu puedes….no es como si fueras a morir….rápido solo hazlo!"

Tome la perilla y la gire, pude ver como un nuevo mundo estaba frente a mi…o más bien una pared!

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar, cuando baje todo estaba oscuro, prendí la luz y la sala estaba completamente diferente a como yo la recordaba

"de quien mierda es esta casa!?"

Esta sala no es la de mi casa!, oh tal vez reka decidió remodelar, mierda es completamente diferente a como lo recuerdo

"bueno como sea, solo me ire"

Entonces mire el televisor, el cual estaba en el canal de noticias pero este estaba en mute, camine hacia el televisor y le subí el volumen, me senté en el sillón y escuche las noticias

-ES TERRIBLE NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

"que mierda es esto!?...una broma"

-LAS PERSONAS SE ESTAN COMIENDO ENTRE ELLAS….ES SIMPLEMENTE ATERRADOR

Me pare del sillón alterado y voltee hacia todos lados

"reka…..si esto es una broma no es divertido!"

Nadie me contesto…seguí mirando la televisión

-A TODAS LAS PERSONAS SE LES PIDE NO SALIR DE SUS CASAS, ESTAMOS EXPERIMENTANDO UNA EMERGENCIA, LAS AUTORIDADES SE ENCARGARAN!

Autoridades!?, si esto es lo que creo…es imposible que la policía pueda hacer algo, cuando mire la televisión la chica que estaba anunciando entro en pánico

-ESO ES TODO..A TODAS LAS PER….NOOOOOOOOO ALEJATE…ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

Pude ver en vivo y en directo como un zombi hijodeputa se comía a la anunciadora e incluso a la chica del clima, esto es imposible…estoy desconcertado

"es imposible…saldré para confirmarlo"

Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí, cuando la abrí presencié la escena más perturbadora de mi vida

Un maldito zombi se estaba comiendo a alguien justo en frente de mi puerta, me quede en shock…las casas de al lado e incluso las de enfrente estaban en llamas, como es que no me di cuenta de esto!?

Cuando mire al zombi este me miro y quiso atacarme, entre lo más rápido que pude ala casa e intente cerrar la puerta, el zombi la empujo y Salí volando hacia atrás, entre en pánico entre la habitación que tenía más cercana y cerré la puerta con candado

"mierdamierdamierda…por qué me pasa esto a mi!...que hice yo….solo soy un NEET..!"

Lagrimas estaban saliendo de mis ojos, cuando preste atención a la habitación me di cuenta de que era la habitación de mi fallecido padre, en ella se encontraba un altar con una foto de el y 2 katanas

"incluso muerto…sigues teniendo la misma cara de siempre. Padre"

La foto tenía la misma expresión que el siempre me mostraba….Desondra!

"que quieres que haga…no puedo hacer nada…solo soy un chico de 16 años!que quieres que haga!?"

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se empezó a mover como si la quieran abrir, podía escuchar las voces de esos zombis. Eran 2, no 5, mierda no sé cuántos son!

Mire la foto de mi padre, al mirarla mas detenidamente…me di cuenta de que en ella se encontraba oculta una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento fue cuando recordé el día en que el se enteró de que no era su hijo.

**FlasBack**

Padre: hijo….sin importar de donde sea tu origen…siempre recuerda

Seky: si padre?

Padre: papa…siempre te estará apoyando…en las buenas y en las malas!

Seky; si!...padre!

**Fin del FlashBack**

Padre….gracias por darme la fuerza…entonces con tu permiso

Tome las 2 katanas que estaban en el altar de mi padre, me coloque una en la espalda mientras que sacaba la otra

Me puse en la pose de pelea de kendo y me propuse a esperar el momento en que los malditos entraran

Cuando los zombis entraron, pude contarlos!Eran 6, uno venia hacia a mi directamente

Espera….el zombi se acercaba cada vez más

Espera…estaba justo en frente de mí!

Ahora!

Solté mi cuchillada contra el zombi arrancándole la cabeza, la habitación se llenó completamente de sangre, la sangre que el zombi estaba derramando me cayó en la cara y en todo el cuerpo, sacudí la katana contra el piso y le quite toda la sangre que tenia

3 de los zombis restantes me atacaron, me puse en pose de nuevo, y espere el momento adecuado, justo cuando estaban a punto de atraparme, pude cortarles los brazos, otro quiso agarrarme por la espalda pero logre escapar, voltee y le corte la cabeza, el cuarto estaba lleno de sangre.

Miro a los 2 zombis restantes y sonreí de una manera que incluso yo me asuste un poco

"Ahora Quien es el Siguiente?"

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

_**Chicos que les pareció el 1er capítulo de mi historia de zombis*-*, espero les guste….es mi primera vez XD escribiendo en primera persona, díganme que tal lo hago….No se olviden de los reviews**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_


	3. Encuentro!

CAPITULO 2** Encuentro!**

Después de observar detenidamente a los 2 zombis restantes me di cuenta de que uno de ellos parecía tener un arma

Era policía!?

-"si no van a atacar entonces, yo lo hare!"

Corrí hacia los 2 zombis y acuchille directamente en la cabeza a uno de ellos, el otro quiso agarrarme pero, logre defenderme con la katana a tiempo y le corte la mano, de la mano cortado salió mucha sangre, era como una manguera de sangre.

Un poco de sangre cayó en mis ojos y no pude ver nada, me quite la sangre lo más rápido que pude, estaba desesperado

Cuando al fin recupere mi visión el zombi estaba parado enfrente de mi apunto de morderme

Que hago!?...como escapo de esta situación!

Tome la katana que tenía en la espalda lo más rápido que pude, la desvaine rápido y le corte la cabeza al zombi

-"mierda eso estuvo cerca!...ahora que?"

Salí da la habitación de mi padre, mire la puerta y mire una gran horda de zombis a punto de entrar.

-"Mierda!"

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi cuarto, subí las escaleras y cuando llegue a mi cuarto cerré la puerta y coloque muchas cosas enfrente de ella.

Que hago!?...claro!

La ventana!...corrí hacia la ventana, antes de salir tome una de mis chaquetas favoritas, y me la puse lo más rápido posible, era de color rojo y con un gorro que tenía orejas(N/a: tal vez sea un apocalipsis pero el aún es otaku!), abrí la ventana y Salí al techo de mi casa, cuando estaba caminando por el techo escuche ruido en mi habitación, MIERDA! , Todas mis cosas!, no importa solo continua, camine hacia la parte trasera de la casa y salte hacia abajo.

Cuando caí, un zombi quiso atacarme por la espalda, pero, alcance a reaccionar y di una vuelta hacia enfrente, me puse de pie y en pose de pelea y rebane al zombi.

-"bien…ahora a escapar"

Salte la cerca de mi casa y Salí a una carretera grande la cual estaba repleta de zombis.

-"MIERDA!"

Estaba a punto de empezar a correr pero mire que alguien estaba haciendo una clase de señales con las manos en un pasillo, no le di importancia y fui hacia allá.

Cuando llegue al pasillo alguien quiso agarrarme por la espalda, di una patada hacia atras y me puse en pose.

-perdón!

-"eh!?"

Cuando mire bien, me di cuenta de que era una chica con un uniforme de la escuela, parecía de mi edad, no, creo que era mayor.

-"quien eres tu?"

Maki: soy yukino maki…soy estudiante de la preparatoria sakura soy de 3er año

-"está bien…pero por que querías agarrarme por la espalda?"

Maki: es que no quería que hicieras ruido, y quería taparte la boca

-"eso pudo haber sido peligroso "mientras guardaba mis katanas

Me rasque la cabeza, esta chica claramente no podrá sobrevivir a esto!

Es más….no se cómo lo ha logrado hasta este momento.

Maki: perdón…pero quien eres tu?

-"yo?...soy Okami Seky"

Maki: okami?…..de casualidad no eres hermano de reka san

Reka!...es verdad reka se fue ala escuela esta mañana!, como pude haberlo olvidado

-" la has visto!?…ella esta bien!?"

Maki: perdon…solo la vi en la escuela…no se nada sobre ella desde entonces

-"ya veo…..bueno no importa"

Maki: ya intentaste contactarla por teléfono?

-" no…lo intentare"

Saque mi teléfono y a toda velocidad intente llamar a reka, llame y después de esperar unos segundos, nadie me contesto solo era el correo de vos

Maki: tuviste éxito?

-"no, tal vez ella este bien….por ahora ire a buscarla a la escuela, espero y se haya ocultado"

Maki: espera!

-"que pasa?"

Maki: no vas a ayudarme?

-"ayudar?...con que"

Maki: bueno...gracias al destino..nosotros nos encontramos

-"destino?"

No me digas que es esa clase de persona?...si es asi no quiero tener nada que ver con ella

Maki: si asi es…es el destino

-"no me gusta creer en el destino….esto más bien fue una coincidencia. No lo crees?

Mierda, la primera vez que hablo con alguien "vivo" desde que Salí de mi habitación y es esta clase de persona!

Maki: pero..

-"no creo en el destino….pero…si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar….te creeré"

Me voltee y comencé a caminar

Maki: pero….como te encontrare

Voltee, la mire y le di una gran sonrisa

-"que acaso no confías en el…destino"

Maki: si!...seguro nos volveremos a ver

-"nos vemos"

Di media vuelta y empecé a correr.

De verdad estuvo bien dejarla a su suerte?...no es momento de dudar..

Tengo que encontrar a reka!

Corrí directamente hacia la preparatoria sakura, me topé con algunos zombis pero me encargue de ellos.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la preparatoria, al dar vuelta en una esquina me topé con una enorme horda de zombis.

Al parecer todos llevaban puesto el uniforme de la escuela, claramente eran estudiantes.

-"que remedio…tendré que pasar a través de ellos?"

Solo espero que entre ellos no se encuentre reka.

Cuando me dispuse a correr contra la horda de zombis, una luz me llego a la cara, voltee ala izquierda y mire que había un cerco.

Podre entrar a la escuela por ahí!

Fui hacia la luz misteriosa, cuando llegue, mire a un chico con lentes, tenía un bate en las manos, inmediatamente desvaine mi katana.

Será algún tipo de truco!?

En esta clase de situaciones de apocalipsis esta trampa es común.

Mientras un miembro del grupo atrae a la víctima, los otros se posicionan para tender una emboscada, no caeré en eso!

-"eto…disculpa pero que quieres"

Rey: soy rey okumura…quiero que me des tu ayuda

-"ayuda?"

Rey: si…una amiga…me llamo hace un rato…ella está dentro de la escuela…quiero saber si me ayudarías a encontrarla

Pero que conveniente!

-"no tengo ningún problema….de todos modos también tenía pensado entrar a la escuela, pero.."

Rey: pero?

Le apunte a rey con mi katana, y puse mi cara seria.(N/a: todos tenemos una cara seria XD)

-"si veo que haces un movimiento extraño….te matare, sin dudarlo

Rey: si..es..esta..bien(temblando)

-"entonces…en marcha"

Guarde mi katana, mire el cerco e inmediatamente lo escale, cuando logre brincarlo, con mucho esfuerzo, esto es demasiado cansado!

Rey se brincó el cerco muy rápidamente.

Mierda!...acaso está presumiendo!Maldito

-"bueno…y donde dijo tu amiga que estaba?"

Rey: ella me dijo que se escondió junto con a unas amiga en la sala de profesores

-"umm…y eso dónde queda?

Rey: eh..no lo sabes…que no eres un estudiante?

-"perdon…es verdad que tengo la edad de un estudiante. Pero antes de esto era un NEET"

Rey: cómo es que un neet ha sobrevivido tanto?(sorprendido)

Acaso se está burlando de mi!, no soporto a este tipo!

-"dejando eso de lado, dime donde queda la sala de profesores"

Rey: queda en aquel edificio (señalando el edificio delante de nosotros)…en el segundo piso

Mierda!...tendré que caminar más, bueno no importa, tal vez me topé con reka en el trayecto.

-"que estamos esperando..vamos!"

Rey y yo nos pusimos en camino lo mas rápido que pudimos, cuando entramos al edificio, unos zombis nos dieron la bienvenida, eran 8,9 no! Eran 10.

Corrí directamente contra los zombis, desvaine mi katana y le corte la cabeza al primero, va uno!, di media vuelta y atravesé el estómago de otro, el zombi cayo contra el piso, saque mi katana y se la encaje en la cabeza, van dos!.

Rey: increíble!

Un zombi quiso agarrarme por la espalda, me agache lo más rápido que pude y le corte las piernas, el zombi cayo contra el piso, no le di importancia y me dirijo hacia el otro zombi, le corte la cabeza, van 4!, tres zombis me atacaron directamente, me puse en pose, justo cuando iban a agarrarme me agache y le encaje la espada en la cabeza desde abajo, la saque y le corte la cabeza al otro, el 3ro quiso agarrarme pero le corte los brazos, el zombi son brazos me quiso morder pero le corte la cabeza como si nada, van 7!, voltee y mire que rey ya se había encargado de los otros 3, supongo que ya terminamos.

-"rey!, te encargaste de los 3 restantes!..buen trabajo!"

Rey: tres?

Sin que me diera cuenta, un zombi me jalo el pie y me tumbo contra el suelo, MIERDA!, es el zombi al que solo le corte las piernas, empezó a patear al zombi repetidas veces en la cara, el maldito no me soltaba, el zombi abrí su boca dispuesto a morderme la pierna.

MIERDA!...SERA QUE ESTE ES EL FIN!?

Cerré los ojos e hice fuerza, al momento de cerrar los ojos pude escuchar un ruido que sonó seco, abrí los ojos lentamente y mire que rey le había pegado un batazo en la cabeza al zombi.

Ray: lo hice a tiempo!

-"si..Gracias por eso"

Me puse de pie y rey me sonrió, volteamos a ver las escaleras y las subimos muy rápidamente, obviamente antes de llegar a la sala de maestros nos topamos con un gran número de zombis, pero en equipo yo y rey pudimos con ellos, después de unos minutos de correr y matar zombis.

Por fin llegamos ala sala de maestros.

Ya era hora…es muy cansado correr por todos lados sin olvidar a los malditos zombis, bueno no importa, al fin llegamos.

-"ya estamos aquí, estás listo rey?"

Ray: la verdad..estoy un poco nervioso

-"por qué?, quien es la chica ala que quieres salvar"

Rey: kagura yui chan

-" chan…y ella es tu novia?"

Mire a rey con una cara traviesa y este se sonrojo mucho, jajaja es divertido ver a alguien así, bueno como sea.

Rey: ella, no es mi novia…me gustaría..pero..

-"piensa que esto podría acerté ganar muchos puntos"

Rey: eh?

-" después de todo…Eres como el príncipe salvando a la princesa…o no?"

Rey: tienes razón. Vamos

-"asi se habla"

Cuando abrimos la puerta, entramos y revisamos por todos lados, no había ningún zombi, pero desafortunadamente tampoco había ninguna persona, rey bajo la mirada y parecía estar deprimido y triste.

Mierda! Por alguna razón me disgusta mirarlo asi.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda a rey y le sonreí.

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir, escuchamos un ruido viniendo de atrás de una de las puertas, fui rápidamente, desvaine mi katana por si era un zombi, la abrí y lo que encontré me dejo perplejo.

-" REKA!"

Reka estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, cuando ella me escucho volteo y sonrió y comenzó a llorar, rey y yo entramos rápido al cuarto, reka corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo.

Reka: nii san..wuaaaaaa..tenía mucho miedo nii san, estaba sola

-" ya ya…recuerda que eres mayor que yo, esto tendría que ser al revés"

Reka: nii san, tienes las dos katanas de papa?

-" si, sin ellas no habrá sido capaz de sobrevivir."

reka: como sea vámonos de aquí!...ohh quien es el?

Rey: soy okumura rey….estoy aquí buscando a mi amiga yui

Reka: yui?..Antes estaba una chica conmigo. Tenía el pelo corto de un color negro azulado. Era ella?

Rey: es ella!...donde esta!(Agarrando la camisa de reka)

Le apunte con la katana a rey.

-"oye!, suelta a reka"

Rey: ohh..Perdón es solo que..

-" se cómo te sientes. Pero no es momento de perder los estribos. Ahora solo tenemos que.."

Cuando mire la entrada de la sala, un zombi estaba entrando.

-"como sea, vámonos de aquí, me encargaré de ese de la entrada"

Rey: espera!

-" que pasa!?"

Rey: ella es..yui chan!

-" que!?"

No puede ser!, yui chan fue infectada!, mierda esto sin duda hará que rey pierda los estribos

-" quiero que ustedes dos salgan…yo me encargare de ella"

Rey: no…yo lo hare

-" estas seguro?"

Rey: si!

Rey estaba temblando, claramente el no podía hacerlo-"si quiere que lo haga.."-rey negó con la cabeza, levanto el bate, se acercó a yui chan(zombi) y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el batazo, rey soltó el bate y abrazo a yui chan.

-"que estás haciendo!..Ella va a morderte!"

Yui chan mordió muy fuerte en el cuello a rey, este estaba llorando y gritando de dolor y agonía, rey cayo al piso.

-"por qué lo hiciste!?"

Rey: yo…se lo prometí..

-"eh!?"

Rey: que estaríamos juntos hasta el final..

-"rey…tu"

Rey: se que es un poco tarde pero..ugh…cómo te llamas…?

-" seky..Okami Seky…un gusto"

Yo estaba derramando lágrimas, reka al igual que yo estaba llorando, rey seguía en el piso, escupiendo sangre y agonizando.

Rey: seky kun…quiero pedirte un favor..ugh.

-"que es?"

Rey: puedes…hacer que estemos juntos hasta el fin…?

Me sorprendí mucho, estaba firmemente enojado y estupefacto, no sabía que decir.

Se lo dejare a mi instinto, abrí la boca dispuesto a decir lo que tuviera que decir.

-"cuenta con ello…amigo!"

Rey: te lo agradezco mucho…seky kun

Rey dejo de hablar y de moverse, yui chan empezó a tomarnos importancia a nosotros-" Reka….quiero que salgas de la habitación…solo por unos momentos"- reka asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cuando reka salió de la habitación, el cuerpo de rey se puso de pie.

Rey, se había convertido en un zombi….las lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos.

Desvaine la espada que tenía en mi espalda, tenía mis dos katanas una en cada mano.

El zombi de rey y yui chan venían hacia a mi.

Antes de que ellos llegaran me puse en pose de pelea, esperando a que llegaran.

Puse mi cara seria, aún seguía llorando.

Por que!?por que!?...siempre que alguien me cae bien, le pasan cosas malas!, que hice para merecer esto!?

-"perdón…rey..yui chan"

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO_**

**_Chicos, espero les guste el 2do capítulo de mi historia, también, ya que voy a salir de vacaciones la semana que sigue*-*, voy a subir los capítulos más rápido._**

**_Tanto de esta, como de mi historia de highschool dxd_**

**_NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_**


End file.
